Something Awesome
by J. J. Bean
Summary: Bobby and Jubilee start talking about how they met... and like all conversations, this one dissolves into random reminiscing. There is romance implied, and if you know what "mmph" means. : P JUBBY!


Wow, two fics in one night? Go me! Again, a fic I wrote a while ago, but being stuck in this Dull(es) airport is doing something to me. Must be the free wifi. :]P

I've been wanting to do this in a while, an all-dialogue fic. And it's more than 400 words. :D

Disclaimer: you know, when people say 'no, copyright infringement intended,' I don't think it really matters. Regardless, the right is still being infringed upon, and they can still take you to court if they feel like it. But…. not mine, and no copyright infringement intended.

To clear stuff up, 3rd person POV, starting with Jubilee talking. The alternation between Bobby and Jubilee doesn't change at any point. REVIEW, pleasey. :]

* * *

><p>Something Awesome<p>

* * *

><p>"Remember the day we met?"<p>

"I remember thinking, 'holy cow, she's gonna run me over!'"

"Ha, yeah, that was fun."

"You weren't the one being used as a crash landing pad."

"I remember thinking that, if I was as bad as possible and caused a lot of property damage, they'd kick me out and I'd get to go back home to Cali."

"So you went about doing that by racing around at 45 miles an hour on your inline skates."

"That would've been epic if I'd gone that fast."

"Yeah, and scary dangerous. I'm guessing that plan didn't work out too well for you, then, seeing as you're still here."

"You screwed up my plans."

"I would say sorry, but I'm not."

"I'm not, either."

"So was it my heart melting smile or enchanting blue eyes that did you in?"

"It was your innate ability to make such a big idiot out of yourself that I looked like a genius by comparison."

"You wound me."

"You're a glutton for pain, then."

"Spare my dignity, will you?"

"I bought your dignity a while ago, along with your soul."

"...I don't remember that."

"I gave you all my sour patch kids at Halloween."

"Oh, yeah."

"Fun times."

"Like when we dyed Jean's hair purple."

"Ha, that was hilarious. But that shade of red is just unnatural."

"I've gotta go with you on that one."

"Or the time we shaved Logan's beard when he was sleeping?"

"You know, for being such an elite weapon designed for killing anything that breathes and stuff, he's a really heavy sleeper."

"And he snores."

"Like his motorcycle."

"You have no idea."

"Actually, I do; I was there."

"Shuddup."

"Remember when the entire mansion collectively decided to gang up on us for pranking them?"

"That was impressive. We actually managed to get everyone to agree on something."

"Rather fantastic. Kudos to us."

"They locked us in a closet for three hours."

"Hey- a lot can happen in three hours."

"All PG rated, of course."

"More like PG-13."

"Up the rating any more and I will kick you."

"Getting a little defensive, are we, Jubesy?"

"I'll show you a little defensive."

"How is this my fault? Any uppage of the rating would have been because of - ow!"

"As fun as it sounds, I'd rather not call Ray up to hold you down while I repeatedly singe you with mini plasmoids."

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

"Yup, I'm pretty sure. You hate to see me in any sort of pain."

"I secretly relish in it."

"Masochist."

"You're the one asking for it."

"Speaking of asking for it, did you see the look on Kurt's face when he slipped down the hallway straight into Kitty?"

"By asking for it, did you mean him or you? Because the minute he finds out, he's gonna 'port you 30000 feet in the air and leave you to your own devices."

"Cool breeze up there."

"Yeah, I could use some of that right now, it's so freaking hot."

"That's okay, I tend have that effect on people."

"Shut up, Iceboy. Contradictory much?"

"What can I say? I'm a man of many talents."

"And much idiocrasy."

"But you don't deny the talented bit?"

"You are well versed in BS, how to get in trouble 101, and the art of foot-in-mouth. I'd say pretty talented."

"And you excel in what? Cutting people down and destroying hopes and dreams?"

"I'm just making sure your ego doesn't surpass Everest in size."

"Egotistical? Me? Never. I'm a true gentleman, chivalrous, charming and witting, dashingly handsome, and brilliant."

"Right. Not egotistical."

"And modest. Of course. Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like- like that. With your plotting self being all smug over there."

"Me? Plotting? Never."

"Are you kidding me? You're the sneakiest little conniving minx that - mmph"

"Conniving minx, am I?"

"Yes, you're - mm"

"How about now?"

"Most def - mm"

"Mmm, still?"

"Is this the way you plan on winning every argument?"

"As it suits me."

"Then you are most definitely a sneaky little conniving minx."

"Not that you mind."

"I never said I did."

"You know... We are something else."

"We are something awesome."

* * *

><p>Bobby and Jubilee<p>

Something awesome

Started March 24, 2010

* * *

><p>~ J.<p>

:D


End file.
